The present invention relates generally to the field of mobile computing, and more particularly to entering data into a mobile webpage form.
Mobile computing is any type of computing by which a computing device is capable of transportation during normal usage. Mobile computing devices utilize the Internet or intranet and respective communications links, such as wide area network (WAN), local area network (LAN), wireless local area network (WLAN), to access digital content. Mobile computing devices are any computing devices not constrained in location to a desktop or data center, such as portable computers (e.g., laptops, ultrabooks, netbooks, tablet computers, e-book readers), mobile phones (e.g., cell phones, smart phones, phonepads), personal digital assistants (PDAs), media players, and mobile gaming consoles.
Current technology and applications rely on the existence of mobile devices exchanging information and forming communication networks with the Internet. The Internet is a global system of interconnected computer networks linking computing devices worldwide to private, public, academic, business, and government networks carrying an extensive range of information resources and services (e.g., interlinked hypertext documents and applications of the World Wide Web (WWW). Requests for information, transactions, and additional services provided on the Internet are based upon a user completing a webpage specific webform or mobile webform. Mobile webforms are modified electronic or digital webform applications that function on a mobile computing device, allowing a user to enter data that is sent to a server for processing. By inputting appropriate information on a mobile device connected to the Internet, data and transactions of all types can be requested and completed conveniently on demand by mobile computing devices.